The Beauty and the Beast
by ShippingHearts
Summary: Eva Marie and Brock Lesnar are one of the most unusual couples in WWE but the support they have for each other is untouchable. ONE-SHOT.


**Unusual pairing but still enjoyed writing this request for RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21! Enjoy :) Again, anyone have a request, PM me :)**

Eva Marie sat in the divas locker room watching the show from the large monitor that was in there. She was the only one in the locker room and while she was watching, she was preparing for her first singles match on live TV. She saw on the monitor that Triple H was on his way to the ring. It brought a big smile to her face because she knew what was going to happen next. She listened carefully and watched as HHH introduced the return of her boyfriend. Brock Lesnar. Eva clapped her hands lightly and smiled as she saw her boyfriend walk out and look as intimidating as ever. She listened carefully as his manager Paul Heyman was talking about Brock's plan to become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Eva was very supportive of him and knew he totally could become champion. He was unstoppable and very strong. He was her big lug. Eva was in the process of fixing her make-up an huffed when she heard Mark Henry interrupt her boyfriend and Paul Heyman. She wasn't in the least bit worried as she knew Brock could handle him. She laughed as she saw him do just that. She felt proud to be the girlfriend of a guy who could defend himself so easily. She had gotten a lot of hate for being with him but she didn't care. She was too proud of being his woman.

Once she saw that he was done demolishing Mark Henry, she ran out the locker room to go find him. She walked until she finally saw him walking down the gorilla. When Brock noticed her walking, he smiled and walked towards her. Eva threw herself on him and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"You did great out there. I'm proud and glad you came back." she smiled up at him. He wasn't that much taller than her but he was still big and bulk.

"So am I. I missed you a lot but now that I'm back, we can be together more." he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her.

Eva giggled. "I have to go. My match is next. I'm nervous."

"Don't be. You're gonna do great. Good luck and I'll be watching from back here." Brock cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately on the lips. Eva blushed and then made her way to the gorilla. Brock excused Paul Heyman and then made his way to a monitor that was just down the hall. He wanted to see his women in action. He knew that she was under so much pressure and he wished he could be out there to support her closer but because of storyline purposes, of course he couldn't. Watching backstage would have to do.

**(Minutes Later)**

Eva Marie made her way backstage and she was disappointed in herself to say the least. She lost her first singles match against Alicia Fox. She was already getting negative reviews for her previous performances in tag matches and she couldn't even begin to think what people were saying about her now. She also knew that Brock was watching and the thought of disappointing him was overbearing. She couldn't even face him. She was deep in her thoughts as she walked to the divas locker room not wanting to see Brock at the moment. She was just about to approach the door until she felt a big, strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. She knew immediately knew who it was and turned around to see him.

"I lost." Eva looked down at the ground.

"Hey." he lifted her chin up to look at her in the eye. "You tried your best and that's what's important. You'll get them next time. I'm still proud of you no matter what." he assured her.

"Really?" Eva asked and Brock nodded. "But the majority of the fans hate me and they always say horrible things about me."

"Who gives a fuck what people say. As long as you try your hardest, don't listen to what other people say. You're here and they aren't." Brock kissed her forehead and then got an idea. "I'll tell you what, go get cleaned up, Ima go do the same and then we can go get dinner somewhere."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can celebrate my comeback and your first singles match, which you tried your hardest on."

"Ok.'' Eva smiled and gave him a big hug. She felt so lucky to have a boyfriend that was very supportive of her and boosted her confidence every once in a while. She definitely needed it because she was one of the few in the WWE that got major negative reviews. She quickly entered the locker room and got cleaned up. Once she did, she grabbed her bags and left, saying goodbye to her fellow Total Divas partners.

She walked out of the arena and immediately spotted Brock leaning up against their rental car. She approached him with a big smile on her face. His presence always got her in a better mood.

"Ready?" Brock asked when he realized she was standing in front of him. Eva nodded and then Brock put her bags in the trunk. He walked to the passenger door and helped Eva get in. He quickly made it to the driver's seat and turned on the ignition.

"So, which restaurant are we going to?" Eva asked.

"You'll see. I looked it up online and I'm sure you'll love it." He grabbed Eva's hand and squeezed it lightly as they smiled to each other. They drove for a couple of minutes until they finally arrived at their destination. They got out and walked inside.

"Wow, this restaurant is so nice." Eva commented as she looked around at the beautiful paintings that were hanging from every wall of the restaurant.

"Yeah it is, too bad we won't be eating inside." Brock responded.

"What do you mean? This place doesn't have any tables outside." she looked at him confused.

Brock just chuckled and took her hand in his. "Come on, you'll see what I mean." Brock led them to the back of the restaurant and then opened up a secluded door that only contained stairs.

"Where are we going?" Eva asked and Brock didn't answer. They walked up the stairs until they finally made it to a door.

"Are you ready?'' he asked and Eva nodded. He opened up the door and let her go through it.

Eva stepped out and noticed that they were on the roof. She looked forward and noticed that there was a table set up right in the middle with two candles lit up on the center of the table. She looked up and was amazed at how the city lights brightened up from up there. "Wow. Brock, this, this amazing. How did you do all of this?'' she asked astonished as they approached the table and sat down.

"The owner of this place is a big Brock Lesnar fan." he responded with a grin. He grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured some in both of their glasses.

"Cheers. For your first singles match, my comeback, and for us. Being together."

Eva smiled widely and lifted her glass to click against Brock's. They took a sip and then began to dig into their dinner; upon looking at the beautiful view in front of them.

**Unusual pair but still romantic. REVIEW**


End file.
